Lost and Found
by Jelp
Summary: What would happen if Darien's mother wasn't really dead? And how would it help Serena and Darien get together in this life time?
1. Lost and Found: Prolouge

Lost and Found: Prologue through Epilogue  
Written by December 7, 2000  
Rated G (All of it) 

Hello! This is the first fic that I have finished, but I have other  
stories posted on the web on ASMR. I really hope that you all enjoy  
it. PLEASE forgive all my grammatical errors. It works out that  
grammar and I don't mix. Grammar JelpGJrealmpmar See what I mean?  
Just to let all you know, this is a first season romance and what  
I think happened with Darein's past. On with the show. Oh yeah! I  
don't own Sailor Moon.

Major thanks to Lady Bulma!  
Lost and Found  
Prologue

The crisp afternoon air in summer made everything seem very  
bright and cheery. A little boy ran through his family's garden.  
It was his most favorite place to go. He loved going to the  
garden at any time; during the day or during the night. As he  
ran, the wind played with his ebony hair making it even untidier  
than before. A clearing came to view in the center of the  
garden. The sky being so baby blue, he could not resist to lay  
down and watch the white clouds pass by in the clearing.  
Watching the sky for so long made it impossible for him to tell  
when the baby blue sky changed to a midnight blue that matched  
the color of his eyes. The little boy lay in the damp grass  
watching the stars when he fell asleep.

Back at the house that over looked the gardens a tall, dark  
haired woman smiled. She had seen him go into the gardens, but  
noticed how he had failed to return in time for dinner. The  
woman, named Gaia, walked through the starlit garden. Coming to  
the clearing she saw her son fast asleep in the grass.

::Flashback::

Queen Gaia walked through the royal garden. Her son had  
once again neglected to come to supper. She followed the  
familiar twists and turns until she saw his young form curled up  
on one of the stone benches near a fountain in the garden. Queen  
Gaia picked up her son and carried him back to the palace.

::End Flashback::

"Things haven't changed much since the Silver Millennium,  
have they Endymion?" She asked. "I hope you remember your former  
self soon." Bending down she gave her son a kiss as she carried  
him back to the house. She lay in bed remembering the terrible  
battle between the NegaVerse and the Moon Kingdom. She had felt  
her son being murdered. It was too late by the time she had  
reached the moon to save him. Her friend, Queen Serenity, was  
dying because of using the Imperium Silver Crystal. Her husband  
had been killed shortly before Endymion had been. She had been  
left completely alone.

::Flashback::

"Gaia..." Serenity smiled weakly.

"Oh Serenity." Gaia cried.

"He saved her life. Endymion died saving her life. But..."  
Silver tears formed in the dying Queen's eyes. "...she took her  
life for them to be together. I have no strength to go into the  
future, nor do I have the power to send you there."

"My dear friend, Serenity. I will use the Imperium Gold  
Crystal to send myself there."

::End Flashback::

Gaia had not had the strength to bring her husband into the  
future. She had had no memories of ever being Queen of the Earth  
until something very odd had happened. Her husband had been the  
only one that Gaia had been able to love. Since she could not  
bring him into the future she had never been in a relationship  
at all. Yet when she was twenty eight, the successful owner of  
the Millennium Corporation, she had become pregnant. It had been  
a very confusing time for her. Three months into the pregnancy,  
all of her memories from her previous life had come flooding  
back into her mind. With all of her memories restored, she knew  
that Endymion was on his way. But she always felt bad for  
Endymion to not have a father figure in his life. So the first  
weekend in each month, he would stay with two good friends of  
hers that she had known for years. They had no children of their  
own and so were very glad to take care of him. It was always  
said when he left. The whole mansion, and everyone that worked  
there missed him when he was gone.

A few days later...

"Endymion, hurry up!" Gaia laughed as her son trudged his  
suitcase to the car. His expression was eager and excited. Gaia  
laughed at the way her son looked.

"Now, remember to behave for Mr. and Mrs. Chiba." Gaia  
said.

"I will." He hopped into the car.

"Don't worry Gaia, he has always behaved for us!" Mrs.  
Chiba said.

"If we ever had children we would want them to be exactly  
like him. You are very lucky to have him Gaia." Mr. Chiba  
smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you all Sunday afternoon."

"Bye Mom!" Six year old Endymion called.

"Good-bye Gaia!" The Chibas said. Gaia leaned through the  
opened car window and kissed her son goodbye. The Chibas and  
Endymion drove out of sight. They were going to a little place  
in North Japan that they owned.

"You're going to like it Endymion. The place where we're  
going has a beautiful rose garden here."

"Neat!" Endymion said. They drove for a long time and the  
car ride soothed Endymion to sleep.

"Love, we are lost." Mrs. Chiba said calmly to her husband.

"No we're not." He reassured her. Yet as they drove on, he  
started to doubt himself.

"We're lost." Mrs. Chiba said a little more forcefully.

"I think you may be right." He agreed. The rode turned  
sharply up. There was a new moon that night and it was hard to  
see the road. The road now twisted around a sharp bend. Out of  
no where a deer jumped in front of the car. Mr. Chiba slammed  
onto the breaks. It did more harm than good. The car spun out of  
control and fell off the cliff. Mr. and Mrs. Chiba were thrown  
out the windshield of the car. Little Endymion, who had woken up  
as soon as Mr. Chiba had put on the breaks, hit his head on the  
seat in front of him, knocking him un-conscious.

A near-by farmer heard a lot of noise a little ways down  
the road from his farm. He started up his truck. Driving down  
the road he saw that there was an upside-down car.

"Dear Lord!" He cried. Slamming on the breaks he stopped  
his truck and got outside. Two people were lying on the ground  
near the car.

"Dear Lord!" He cried again as he felt for a pulse; both  
were dead. He looked over at the car. A small hand was in view  
through one of the open windows in the car. Rushing over, he  
felt for a pulse; the child had one. The farmer rushed over to  
his car. He opened the glove compartment looking for his cell  
phone. Upon finding it he dialed for an ambulance.

Paramedics found a panicking man by the side of the road.

"Those two... are... are... dead! But, there's a child  
inside the car." The paramedics rushed over. One paramedic  
looked in and checked for a pulse.

"He's got one!" Gently they got Endymion out of the car. He  
was put onto a stretcher and rushed to Proctor's Hospital. The  
Chibas were taken to the hospital as well.

It was three days later before Endymion awoke. He looked up  
to see a doctor standing above him.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked gently. Endymion  
tried to say his name, but he found that he couldn't remember  
who he was! Tears streaked down his face. He turned his head to  
look up at the doctor.

"I-I don't...remember." He was confused and scared.

"Complete Amnesia," the doctor told the nurse, "and he has  
no known relatives. We'll have to arrange for an orphanage." The  
doctor said as he glanced down at the chart.

"Where are my parents?" He asked.

"I'm sorry little one, but, they died in the car crash."

'Dead?' He thought. 'No! No! This isn't fair. I don't know  
who I am and my parents are dead?' He tried with all of his  
might to remember. To remember anything. He couldn't picture his  
parents, or where he lived, nor could he figure out what his  
name is.

"Darien? Darien. Is- is that my name?" Whether it was or  
not, that was what he would be called. Young Darien cried  
himself to sleep.

When he awoke, another doctor was in the room.

"Sir, do you know what my last name is?" Darien asked  
hopefully.

"Your parents' driver's license said Chiba. We also found a  
Happy Birthday Card. We believe it was addressed to you. The  
date on the back says 'To A Wonderful Six Year Old.' It was also  
dated August third."

"Thank you." That took some ease off of his mind.

Miles away, his real mother was worried out of her mind...

"They were supposed to call Friday night when they got  
there," Gaia cried through hysterics when the police had shown  
up at her house after she had called them there. "I didn't get  
an answer when I called. They w-w-were go-going to c-c-come back  
ye-yes-yesterday." She cried harder through her body racking  
sobs.

"Ms. Terra, is it possible that they could have kid-napped  
your son by any chance?" A police officer asked.

"I don't think they would do that to me!" Gaia cried.

"Miss, did they say anything that could have indicated that  
they might take Endymion, anything at all?"

Their last conversation echoed in her mind, but most  
particularly what her friends had said:

'Now, remember to behave for Mr. and Mrs. Chiba.' Gaia  
said.

'I will.' He hopped into the car.

'Don't worry Gaia, he has always behaved for us!' Mrs.  
Chiba said.

'If we ever had children we would want them to be exactly  
like him. You are very lucky to have him Gaia...

Gaia told the policemen what they had said.

"It looks like they kidnapped him."

"No!" Gaia sobbed even louder.

"We should call all of the hospitals anyways." One of the  
policemen commented.

"Hello I'm Nurse Katie from the Procter Hospital how may I  
help you sir?"

"Hello, I'm Officer Blay. I need to know whether you have  
admitted any patients with the last name Chiba or Terra."

"We have had three patients with the last name of Chiba."

"Three?"

"Yes, two parents and their child."

"Was the child's name Endymion Terra?"

"No, it was Darien Chiba."

"Okay, thank you anyways." The officer hung up.

Darien looked around at his new "home". Faces were looking  
out of many dirty windows at the new resident. He went into the  
orphanage rather reluctantly. 'I can do this.' Darien reassured  
himself.

"I can't do this!" Gaia cried into her pillow. It had been  
two very long and difficult weeks for her. 'I have to be strong  
for Endymion!' Gaia tried to reassure herself, but couldn't help  
but worry over her son. How in the world could either of them  
make it?

-- ---- ---- --

I hoped you all liked it so far. Review below. - Jelp


	2. Lost and Found: Chapter 1

Round 2! I still wrote it, but I still don't own Sailor Moon. Read on! 

Lost and Found  
Chapter 1

"Don't call me Meatball Head!" Serena yelled at the now  
laughing Darien Chiba standing before her. "What is so funny?"  
She demanded. Darien, now seventeen, just flashed her a smile  
which caught her off guard. What he really wanted to say was,  
"Because you look so darn cute when you're mad." but refrained.  
Instead he just shook his head.

"That's just something you'll have to figure out on your  
own," He started to walk away, "MEATBALL HEAD!!" Serena just  
stood there fuming.

Andrew shook his head. He'd die of shock if those two would  
ever stop their fighting.

Darien walked back down to his apartment smiling. It was  
something that he rarely did, but Serena just had that effect on  
him. Serena was the only one to ever make him smile anymore,  
besides Andrew. He unfortunately just shook off the feeling.  
Poor Darien. He wouldn't know love if it jumped up and bit him  
in the butt. His life at the orphanage had been really hard  
on him. None of the other boys at the orphanage liked him, and  
none of the female orphans would ever talk to him because they  
were afraid that one of the other orphans would hurt them. That  
was another problem. The orphanage attendants would beat any of  
the orphans if they toed the line at all. Some of the orphans in  
turn would think that to beat someone up was how to deal with  
your problems. Luckily Darien had not been one of those orphans.  
Yet, he did have to learn to fight to defend himself. It really  
had been a "Hard Knock Life" at the orphanage for him. Thinking  
about the orphanage made him need to clear his mind. Darien  
started to walk to his favorite place in the park; the gardens.

Serena was walking to her favorite place in the park; the  
gardens. Tomorrow she was going to go to Dad's boss's house. His  
boss was having a huge family picnic at her house. Her Dad had  
said there'd be lots of food. She then thought of her "fight"  
with Darien. The breeze played with her two blonde pigtails. She  
held one of them in her hand. 'I wish I knew how to get Darien  
to notice me!' She thought in frustration. What was a girl to do  
when the guy she liked only liked to tease her? Serena sat down  
underneath a tree. Looking around she saw a familiar figure sit  
down at a bench that was near by. Darien looked rather troubled.  
She couldn't help but go over to the young man.

"Are you alright?"

Darien jumped at Serena's voice. He hadn't even heard her  
approach. Darien was surprised to see that she even cared.

"Yes." He said not looking her in the eye as he lied. She  
sat down next to him on the bench. His features gave him the  
look of a lost child.

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

"Why do you care?" He tried to reply nastily, but his voice  
wavered and she noticed.

"Because the world must be coming to an end if YOU of all  
people are worried about something." She replied defensively.  
She waited for him to start fighting with her but instead he  
remained silent. His features now were in an expression that she  
couldn't read. "What's wrong?" She asked not going to give up  
now.

"It's none of your business." He replied, but not unkindly.

"Yeah, but you need to tell someone, and I doubt you will  
unless someone pushes you into it."

"Why do you care?" He asked again, more gently this time.

"Because even YOU don't deserve to be so sad."

"It really doesn't matter. It's not like it could change."

"What happened?" He turned to look at her.

"I said it doesn't matter." He said again, this time  
getting up to leave her. Darien walked fast down the path to his  
apartment. Serena jumped up, following him.

"Darien wait!" She called. This only provoked him to walk  
faster. Serena was starting to get pissed. Here she was offering  
him help, and what does he go and do? Walk away from her! Well,  
she was going to be even more stubborn than him. She broke out  
into a run and finally caught up to him. He looked over at her  
startled as she grasped his arm. What really startled him was  
that he felt something flow through him. Serena felt it too.

"Will you leave me alone?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope."

"Geeze Meatball Head. Are you stalking me now?"

"I will till you tell me what's wrong." She said brightly  
smiling at him. He frowned, and stopped dead in his tracks. The  
sudden change of pace caught Serena off guard and she tripped  
over he own feet. She crashed into him, both falling over. It  
was an awkward moment for both of them. She was lying on top of  
him, both hands lying near either side of his head. His arms had  
come up to wrap around her waist as she knocked him over. Serena  
then smiled.

"Well, I won't get up until you tell me what's wrong." She  
said. 'Now I have him right where I want him!' She thought. To  
her surprise, he laughed.

"Yes you will." He said. With surprising strength he lifted  
her off of himself while managing to keep his balance to stand  
up. He looked down at her. That was a mistake on his part. Her  
eyes were so sad, as if he had let her down by not telling him.  
'What beautiful eyes. Snap out of it Dare. What is she doing to  
me?'

"Please tell me what's wrong." She said.

"You're not going to leave me alone till I do will you?" He  
sighed. Darien let his arms drop from Serena's side and sat down  
in the grass. He motioned for her to do the same.

"What happened?"

"It really-"

"-doesn't matter?" She finished for him. "I don't care Mr.  
Chiba. You are going to tell me what is wrong, and you are going to  
tell me right now." She said firmly. He smiled weakly.

"It's only old hurts coming back." He said remembering. "I  
was just thinking of my childhood. It wasn't very pleasant."

"Why not?"

"Has anyone ever beaten you before?" He asked getting very  
serious. Serena was taken aback. Was this what he was  
remembering? 'Did your father used to beat you Darien?' He was  
looking at her, waiting for her answer. She couldn't well tell  
him that she was Sailor Moon and that a whole lot of freaky  
youmas hurt her. 'Besides, that's not the same as another human  
who beats another.' She would never be able to understand what  
he had to have gone through.

"No. Were your parents the ones who beat-"

"NO!" Darien replied fiercely that Serena recoiled. Seeing  
her back off, he calmed down. "I'm sorry, I...I just...you kind  
of touched on a very painful subject for me." He looked at the  
darkening sky. His eyes darkening the same shade of blue. "I  
really need to get going." Darien said.

"Please tell me." Serena pleaded. "Tell me what happened to  
you." Serena saw something in his eyes, a lost little boy. She  
saw a young child who was hurt and lost. A little boy who was  
lost, and needed to be found. She had no idea what he had been  
through, but she had the urge to try her best to undo what had  
been done to him. She now saw why he was so cold and distance.  
He had been badly hurt, and he was trying to defend himself. 'I  
might be able to get you to like me yet Darien.' She put her  
hand on his face. "I want to help you." She whispered, stars now  
twinkled in the sky.

Darien wanted to believe her, but he was so afraid. 'Why am  
I so scared?' Her hand was so soft. It gave him comfort and  
strength.

"Can I trust you?" He asked. She nodded, and he knew that  
he could tell her. He spilled forth all of his sorrows. It was  
like a completely different person was in front of Serena. The  
Darien she knew, the Darien she thought she knew, would never  
tell his feelings to anyone. Now Darien poured out his emotions  
to her, telling her of all of the pain that he had gone through.  
He told her everything. How he had been orphaned in a bad car  
accident when both of his parents were killed. Darien told her  
of all of the bad things that had happened in the orphanage,  
like how he was outcast from everyone. The fact that he was  
often beaten by the attendants at the orphanage, how none of the  
orphans would go near him, and most of all his terrible ache of  
not even knowing who he was or if his real name was Darien  
or not. When silence filled the now dark park, she could see  
silver tears in his midnight blue eyes, eyes that matched the  
dark sky around them.

"I never realized that you had such an emotional side to  
you." As she said this, Serena wiped a stray tear that had  
fallen from her eye.

"You and me both." He smiled. "Thank you."

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do now? Will I still bump into you  
each and every morning. You call me Meatball Head. I yell at you  
not to. What are we going to do now?" Serena asked. Darien  
looked at her. She was being very serious.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Do you think that we, that we could be friends now?" She  
asked.

"I think I could manage that," Darien stood up and offered  
her his hand, "Meatball Head." He said it with his usual quirky  
smile. Taking his hand she stood up to face him.

"You're still gonna call me that?"

"I like it." He said tugging on one of her pigtails. "I  
shall see thee when our paths choose to cross next fair lady."  
Darien said in a very poetic manner. Smiling, he kissed her  
hand. Fire shot though both of their bodies, practically  
paralyzing them.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He whispered.

"No thank you. Good-night." She whispered back.

"Good-night." The two parted their separate ways.

Walking back Serena was at a peaceful and wonderful ease.  
That is, until the Youma came.

"Crap." She muttered as the big slimy olive-green thing  
came nearer to her. She pulled out her communicator.

"Scouts, attack in the park!"

"We'll be there!" They responded. Quickly getting out of  
sight she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Moon Prisim Power!" She yelled. After taking her about a  
minute to transform, she came out to yell at the slug thingy. "I  
am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, and in the  
name of the moon for being evil and incredibly ugly, I will  
punish you!" She said. The slug thing started to attack.

"Slime Ball Throw!" the slug yelled. Green slime came  
hurtling on a direct path towards Sailor Moon.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. The green gunk never hit her; Tuxedo  
Mask had picked her up and jumped high above the youma slug.

Darien had been walking home when he felt the familiar rush  
of fear and danger run through his body that belonged to Sailor  
Moon. He quickly transformed and hurried to her aid. Sailor Moon  
stood before the youma and was almost hit by the slime it had  
thrown. He had barely made it in time to rescue her. Tuxedo Mask  
landed with ease and set her down. He released his hold of her and  
immediately a wave of warmth left him. 'Odd.' He thought.

Sailor Moon had felt the same thing. 'Why does Tuxedo Mask  
have to be as incredibly hot as Darien?' She wondered. Tuxedo  
Mask threw a rose at the youma that was about to attack. It  
stunned the youma for a moment.

"Use your crescent wand Sailor Moon."

"Right!" She nodded. "Moon Healing Activation!" The youma  
screamed as it turned back into a very plump man.

"Thank you for your help." Sailor Moon said to Tuxedo Mask,  
but he had already vanished.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Sailor Venus, Mercury,  
Jupiter, and Mars all rushed to her.

"I'm fine." She yawned.

"Well done Sailor Moon!" Luna said proudly.

"Yes, well done indeed." Artemis added.

"Since we're all here you guys could all come over to my  
apartment and we could have a sleep over." Sailor Jupiter  
suggested.

"Wicked cool!"

"Sure."

"I guess so, I'm already twenty-two chapters ahead."  
::Sweatdrops::

"Aw man, I can't!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Why not?" Venus asked.

"My dad's boss is having a picnic at her house and we have  
to be there early tomorrow." She started to whimper. "Well Luna,  
you should go on with the girls too, I'll see you later guys."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Later."

"Another time."

All of the Scouts detransformed and headed to Lita's except  
Serena. She walked dejectedly home. Serena was so preoccupied  
with being sorry for herself that she never saw the car coming...

-- ---- ---- --

- Jelp


	3. Lost and Found: Chapter 2

Okay, if you haven't learned by now that I don't own Sailor Moon,  
well, I'll tell you again. I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Lost and Found  
Chapter 2

Darien had detransformed and was walking home when, for the  
second time that night, he felt the familiar rush of danger.  
However, Darien did not think that this was the kind of danger  
that Sailor Moon normally got into. He didn't think. Instead he  
let his legs run him to where ever he was needed to go. Darien  
slowed to a jog. In front of him he saw Serena walking across  
the street. Her head was down and she did not see that a car was  
zooming strait for her. A moment of panic swept through him as  
he ran to push her out of the way. His body slammed into hers.  
The force of his push gave them enough energy to make it safely  
to the other side onto a patch of grass. Tires screeched to a  
halt as the car stopped.

Serena found her self laying on the ground. 'What kind of  
nutcase just pushed me into the grass?' She saw Darien laying  
next to her. 'What the heck did he think he was doing?!' She was  
about to start voicing her questions when a voice cut them off.

"My Lord! I am so sorry Miss. I did not see you walking  
across the street. If this young man had not pushed you out of  
the way, I could have killed you! I am so sorry." The man turned  
to Darien. "You saved this young lady's life, you should be  
proud. What is your name?" The man asked.

"Darien Chiba." The man took out a check book and wrote  
Darien a check of two-thousand dollars.

"I can't accept this." Darien stammered as the man handed  
him the check.

"I don't need it." Before he could argue further, the man  
got into his car and zoomed off. Darien just stood there awe  
struck. He turned to Serena who looked just as awe struck as  
him. She turned to face him; silent tears streamed down her  
face.

"My God, I could have been killed. I didn't even see the  
car." She said. Without warning she launched herself into his  
arms and started to cry. After the initial shock wore off,  
Darien wrapped his arms around the smaller form and soothingly  
stroked her hair with the hand that did not hold the check in  
it.

"I could have been killed." She repeated. Serena had been  
near to death so many times before as Sailor Moon. Yet this time  
was different. She had been aware that she could die at anytime  
as Sailor Moon, she had come to accept that, but as Serena...she  
had thought she was safe. It scared her to think that this might  
have been the closest time to death. Darien, Darien of all  
people had saved her. "Thank you." She muffled gratitude to her  
savior.

'I had to save you.' Was what he thought, but his mouth did  
not form the words upon his lips.

"You're welcome." Was all that he could say. "Maybe I  
better walk you home this time." He said soothingly.

"Would you please?" Watery baby blue eyes looked up to  
stormy blue ones. He nodded. Repositioning his arm so that his  
arm wrapped around her waist, he led her home. Her head lay  
rested upon his chest as she walked.

"So, what are you gonna do with your money?" She asked.

"Well, I'll split it with you."

"What would you do that for?"

"The guy nearly runs you over and gives ME money. He should  
have at least given something to you."

"Yeah, but you saved my life, and you could have been  
killed!" She just realized that he not only saved her life but  
had risked his own to do so. 'Kinda like Tuxedo Mask.' She mused  
silently. 'But he never has walked me home after saving me from  
a battle.' She snuggled closer to him.  
"Turn left here." Serena said directing him. They arrived  
at her house.

"I guess I'll see you later." Darien said.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked.

"I would love to, but I need to get home; I'm starting a  
new job tomorrow. I need to be up at 4:30." He flashed her a  
quirky grin.

"And I thought I needed to be up early tomorrow. What new  
job is this?"

"I was offered a small shoot in a commercial for a company  
called 'The Millennium Corporation'. The commercial is being  
spread out for three weekends."

"The Millennium Corporation? My dad works there. We're  
going to his boss's house for a company picnic or party or  
something tomorrow."

"Really? Well, have fun tomorrow. Bye Serena."

"Bye Darien." The two parted their separate ways.

Later...

Darien bolted upright in bed. He had been having the odd  
dream once again. It haunted him every night. The doors that led  
to the balcony were slightly open allowing a cool breeze to cool  
his sweating body. His clock's digits read 4:13. 'Not enough  
time to go back to sleep.' He rose from his bed and walked out  
onto the balcony. The stars twinkled down at the lone figure  
from where he stand. The moon looked beautiful. Darien had a  
very unexpected flash of something appear before him. He stood  
on a balcony much like he was now. The difference was that he  
was looking at the earth in the night's sky instead of the moon.  
Also, he was not alone. His princess was there with him. As  
sudden as it had come the flash disappeared. He pressed a  
shaking hand to his head. 'Where in heaven's name did that come  
from?' Silently he stood until he was brought back from his  
world of thoughts from his alarm going off back inside. Darien  
ran a hand through his tousled jet-black hair and went inside.  
After shutting off his alarm he got a shower. A cold shower. By  
5:05 he had eaten breakfast, dressed, and was completely ready.  
He headed out.

"Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't do this again." Darien  
muttered to himself as he walked inside the building. 'I  
shouldn't have taken this modeling job.' He really did not want  
to be modeling again. But he really did need the money if he was  
going to go on to the next few years of his college career.

Upon arriving, Darien had had no idea of what he was going  
to be modeling for. But this, well, he hadn't expected this.

Darien wore a suit of armor. ((Endymion style of course!))  
The custume designer had said that the armor would be very hard  
to wear let alone move in. But surprisingly to the designer and  
Darien, he had no problem moving. Darien felt like he had worn it  
before. He had a feeling that it could be a long day.

Meanwhile...

Serena was swinging her arm over to hit the snooze button.  
Although she missed it. However, she didn't miss the furball  
that was curled up next to it.

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Luna wailed as Serena's hand  
came into contact with her head.

"EEEEEEKKK!" Luna did manage to wake Serena up by scaring  
the heck out of her. Serena, having jumped out of bed, finally  
managed to turn the clock off.

"Luna, I thought that you were at Lita's house?"

"Well, I was, but it's so hard to sleep with those girls  
talking all night. Even Amy was." Serena just yawned and closed  
her tired eyes.

With both eyes still closed, Serena managed to bump her way  
around her room and gather clothing. When she went out into the  
hallway she noted that no one else in her family was up yet. She  
had forgotten that she had set the alarm clock an hour early so  
that she might actually be on time. What a change. The sun was  
just peeping through the windows as she walked down the hall to  
the bathroom. For once, she would be able to have a warm shower  
instead of an ice cold one because she was the last one in to  
get a shower. It was a nice change. Serena got changed in the  
bathroom after she was done getting ready. Having a little  
brother taught her to never walk from the bathroom to her room  
while wearing only a towel. Surprisingly, she felt energetic.  
Having nothing to do she went downstairs and ate breakfast.  
Of course for Serena, who inhaled her food, it didn't take long  
before she was done. Still bored she went back upstairs. Poor  
Luna was curled up in a little ball on her windowsill. She sat  
at her desk and drummed her fingers in boredom. It was rare that  
she was bored when she was at home. She usually had Luna to talk  
to, but she was asleep. Her eyes swept the room and then finally  
settled on her book bag. It wasn't that she was lazy and didn't  
do her homework, it was that she had better things to do. An  
evil grin spread across her face. 'Miss H would just die if I  
actually did my homework, and it was correct.' Serena got up and  
hauled her book bag over to her desk. She pulled out her  
homework and set it on the desk.

It was an hour later that her Mom came into the room to  
wake her up so that she could get ready.

"Serena honey," her mother yawned, "it's time to-" She  
stopped dead when she saw her daughter dressed and sitting at  
her desk intently absorbed in something. "Sweetie, what are you  
doing?"

"Homework." Serena said not even looking up from her work.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my  
daughter?" Mrs. Tsukino asked seriously.

"Don't flip Mom. I set my alarm an hour early. When I went  
to hit the snooze button I hit Luna and she scared me so much  
that I had to wake up early."

"What about the homework?" She still eyed her daughter  
skeptically. The evil grin once again spread across Serena's  
face.

"Miss H will have a heart attack and then classes will be  
canceled. Duh Mom." Serena went back to work. 'Yup, my  
daughter.' Mrs. Tsukino sighed contently.

A little while later the whole family was packed into the  
car and was heading to the family picnic. 'The place is a  
mansion.' Serena thought in awe. There was a sign that was  
posted at the gate.

"Welcome to the Golden Palace." Serena's father read the  
sign out loud.

They passed the mansion. There were at least three doors on  
the front side of the house.

"Why do they have so many doors?" Sammy asked.

"The main entrance is for my boss, and the second one is  
for the servants to enter by and the third one is for the  
servant's servants to go in through." Mr. Tsukino said. Sammy  
snickered.

"Ken, that was uncalled for, and you know it." Mrs. Tsukino  
said sharply to her husband. Mr. Tsukino parked the car. They  
all got out and went to explore. The picnic took place both  
inside and outside.

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino went inside, Sammy wandered off and  
Serena was left by herself. She decided that she would stay  
outside since it was such a nice day out. 'Besides, the food's  
probably outside.' Serena eventually found the food and began to  
pig out. While she was stuffing her face she happened to notice  
a path that seemed to lead into the gardens. It seemed to draw  
her even more than the food did. ((Surprisingly)) The path  
indeed led into a beautiful garden. Serena wandered the path  
aimlessly. She came upon the center of the garden where there  
was a clearing instead of the tall hedges that were on either  
side while she walked the paths. In the center of the clearing  
was a beautiful woman. She looked young. Her black hair was in a  
braid. She turned her head to face Serena. Shock was written on  
her face when she saw Serena. Feeling uncomfortable at the stare  
the woman was giving her she spoke.

"Ummm... are you okay?" Noticing that she was openly  
staring at the young girl she had the grace to blush.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that you look exactly like a dear  
friend of mine. What is your name?"

"Serena."

"Your names are even similar."

"What is your name?" Serena asked. The woman smiled.

"Gaia."

"I would like to meet your friend, she might be my twin."  
Serena said cheerfully to Gaia. Gaia however smiled sadly.

"She died, years ago." Gaia knew that this was indeed her  
friend, who would have become her daughter-in-law, Princess  
Serenity. "What are you doing in the gardens Serena? I suppose  
you didn't know that they were off limits to guests."

"I should be asking the same thing to you." Serena said  
defiantly.

"I live here." Gaia said with a some how very familiar  
quirky grin.

"Oh." She looked up to even more familiar eyes. "Have we  
met before? I feel as if I know you." Serena said.

"We might have met in another life." Gaia smiled.

"Well, since you live here, you must be my Dad's boss  
then." Gaia nodded. "I didn't offend you, did I?" Serena eyed  
her nervously. Gaia just laughed.

"No. Even if you did I wouldn't do anything bad to your dad  
because of something that you did. He didn't do anything wrong."  
Serena began to like Gaia very much. "Would you like me to take  
you to the horses?"

"Yeah. I love horses." Serena exuberantly quipped.

"I thought you might." Gaia replied with a twinkle in her  
eyes. Serena followed Gaia through a different path that led to  
another, even more vast clearing and stables. Gaia opened the  
gate and walked inside of the paddock with Serena at her heels.

"Would you like to ride one?"

"I don't know how."

"You'd be surprised what you know." Gaia flashed an  
encouraging smile to Serena. "I'll saddle and show you how to  
mount." Gaia led Serena over to two horses. Gaia saddled both of  
them. "This one's Moonlight, and this one is Sunshine." Gaia  
pointed to the white horse and then to the gold colored horse.  
"I think you'll like Moonlight. Now, just see how I mount up  
on Sunshine." Gaia put her foot in the stir-up and her other leg  
over the top of the saddle and sat down. Serena gulped. She put  
her foot into the stir-up and prepared to fall as she swung her  
leg over. Surprising herself, she managed to balance herself and  
to sit on Moonlight.

"Come on." Gaia trotted away. Serena followed. They had a  
wonderful time of tag on the two horses. After about a half hour  
of riding they both finally stopped and unsaddled the horses.

"Won't anyone miss you?" Serena asked as soon as she  
realized that she had forgotten that anyone else was near them.

"No." Gaia said. "I hope you don't think that I'm a bad  
hostess, but I really don't like being seen too much. People  
always try to suck up to me, and that just makes me like that  
person less instead of more." Gaia helped Serena unsaddle  
Moonlight. Another horse in a nearby stable. It was a  
magnificent horse that was deep black. Serena was enchanted by  
the horse.

"What's this one's name?"

"His name is Midnight. He was my son's horse." Gaia said  
quietly.

"Your son? My dad told me that you didn't have any  
children."

"He was kidnapped, years ago." Gaia's voice dripped with  
sadness.

"My gosh. I totally didn't mean to upset you."

"That's okay." She waved her hand as to brush it off.

"Can I see some pictures of him?"

"Sure, he was really cute." Gaia winked trying to have a  
light air about it.

"Doesn't it hurt to think of him?"

"Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if he had a good child  
hood, and why he hasn't contacted me. Other times, I like to  
think that he was even happier than I could have made him. And  
sometimes I wonder if he has just completely forgotten me." Gaia  
fell silent.

"Will you show me the pictures now?" Gaia nodded. They left  
the stables and followed another path back to the house.

"How many paths go thru here?"

"Many. Endymion, my son, memorized them at age two. He  
really loved these gardens." The two small talked as they  
entered the house, unnoticed by any of Gaia's guests. Both zig-  
zagged their way to a staircase that had a sign saying "Off  
Limits". Gaia and Serena ignored the sign and went up to the  
fourth floor of the mansion. It was a long walk for Serena to  
get to Gaia's bedroom where she had the photo album.

"This is my favorite picture of Endymion." She flipped the  
picture to a little boy sitting upon Midnight. He had untidy  
ebony hair, and blue eyes, the familiar blue eyes of someone  
else. Serena gasped as she realized that Endymion was none other  
than her Darien.

-- ---- ---- --

Feedback is welcome. - Jelp


	4. Lost and Found: Chapter 3

There is an Epilogue! I don't own Sailor Moon. I own this story  
plot though. 

Lost and Found  
Chapter 3

"Serena, are you okay?" Gaia asked upon hearing Serena's  
gasp.

"That's Darien!" Serena said after the shock had passed.

"What?" Asked a bewildered Gaia.

"I know him! That's Darien!"

"You know him...?" Gaia repeated faintly. "What's his last  
name?" Gaia gripped at Serena's arm.

"Chiba." Gaia gave a whimper as she let go of Serena's arm  
and slid to the floor.

"Chiba. The Chiba's took my Endymion. Do you know his  
parents?" She looked up at Serena with a desperate look. "Did  
they treat him right? Is he happy?" Serena bowed her head as she  
answered Gaia.

"They were killed in a car crash. He has amnesia. He  
doesn't know anything about his past. He was...was sent to an  
orphanage and they...he was...," Serena started to sob, "beaten  
there." Gaia let out a wail as she rocked back and forth hugging  
herself on the floor. Serena sat down and hugged Gaia.

"He's really nice, despite everything that he had gone  
through. He is also very smart, and handsome." Serena got a far  
off way. Gaia noticed this immediately but decided that she  
would let Serena figure out her own feelings. After about a  
minute, Serena remembered something.

"You're having a commercial shoot today, right?"

"Yes." Gaia said. "How do you know?"

"Darien, or Endymion, is there."

"He is?!" Gaia stood up fast and helped Serena up. "Follow  
me." She led Serena down a flight of stairs to her at home  
office. Gaia flipped thru her rolodex and found a number. She  
picked up the phone at her desk and dialed the number.

"Hello. This is Gaia Terra. I would like for you to tell  
Darien Chiba that after the photo shoot he is to come to my  
house. Tell him it is very important...Yes I'll wait..." About a  
minute passed and Gaia talked again. "He said that he could make  
it? He needs directions...Yes I'll wait while you get a pen and  
paper...1000 Golden Manor Princeton Road in the Proctor  
district...Thank you. Goodbye."

"He's coming over. It's time for the party to be over now.  
I think that you should go meet up with your family." Serena  
nodded her head as Gaia and she walked down the stairs. "And  
Serena," Gaia paused and gave a startled Serena a hug, "thank  
you." Serena nodded.

"Would you like to stay the night?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, I'd probably have you go out and ride the  
horses while Endymion and I talk."

"You might want to try to remember to call him Darien.  
Since he doesn't remember his real name, he could get annoyed. I  
know I get really annoyed when a certain someone I know doesn't  
call me by the right name."

It took them awhile, but they finally found Serena's  
parents who were ready to leave.

"Hello Ken." Gaia said bowing.

"Miss Terra, hello." Ken said bowing lower than Gaia.

"I was wondering if Serena could stay the night. It's not a  
school night tonight, and either I or someone else could drop  
her off tomorrow."

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino looked at each other clearly wondering  
why Gaia wanted their daughter to stay.

"Please Dad?" Serena said.

"Ummm...sure." He said.

"Okay. I will see you later than." Serena said happily.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gaia and Serena were now the only ones left in the mansion.  
Serena looked around at the mess that was left.

"Who's going to clean up?"

"Oh, someone will." Gaia and Serena went back upstairs.  
Gaia peeked her head out from the door as she shot a strand of  
gold magic to do the cleaning for her.

Earlier...

It was amazing that Darien was having a wonderful time  
doing the commercial shoot. Darien found out that the Millennium  
Company did a lot of different things. One of the things that  
they did was restore old art work that was centuries old. As  
well as storing art work, the Millennium Company produced art.  
In other words they also did photography. The Company also had  
branches in the arts of music, poetry, theatre, and ice-skating.

The commercial Darien was doing was about theatre. It was  
fun using his acting skills. He had rehearsed all day his lines,  
and they were just finally shooting the whole commercial when  
there was a telephone call for him.

"Excuse me, Darien? Gaia Terra has requested that you go to  
her house when the shoot is done. Miss Terra said that it was  
very important that you go over there." Darien was baffled. 'I  
wonder why my boss would want to talk to me?' Not having  
anything to do tonight, he decided why not.

"Uh, okay. Where does she live?"

"I'll be right back with her address." The man walked away  
into a back office and returned a couple of minutes later.

"Here you go." Darien put the address where his normal  
clothes were and went to finish the shoot.

It was another hour before Darien could go over to Gaia's  
mansion. If he hadn't been so curious as to want to know why  
Miss Terra had wanted him to come, he probably would have  
already have called and said that he couldn't make it.

When he pulled up to the house he was quite impressed.  
'This woman must live like a Queen.' He thought. Darien parked  
his car by the front of the house since he didn't see any other  
place to park. He was sure there should be a sign that read  
'Limo Parking Only.' Darien felt rather strange going into this  
rich woman's house. He knocked on the door. An older man  
opened the door.

"May I help you sir?" The butler asked not even looking at  
Darien but rather at the other door. Darien figured this was  
what he was trained to do. Still, he couldn't help but wanting  
to ask if his name was Jeeves.

"Miss Terra called for me."

"You must be Darien if you would-" the butler broke off  
immediately when he got a good look at Darien. Darien just  
looked at him puzzled. "I am sorry, you reminded me of someone  
else. Follow me please." The butler walked Darien into a small  
study that was on the first floor. Darien walked in and sat  
down, wondering what this woman wanted with him.

A middle-aged woman sat at the desk. Despite her age, she  
was very pretty, and looked very familiar to Darien.

"Hello." She said. Gaia looked eagerly and nervously at  
Darien.

"You called me here?" Gaia nodded her head.

"Ummm...I...this is difficult." She propped her elbow on  
the desk and massaged her temples with her hands. Darien started  
to feel even more uncomfortable now.

"Do you remember your parents at all?" She said. Whatever  
he was expecting her to talk about, it was certainly not this.

"How did you know I don't remember my parents?" He asked.

"So you don't remember them?"

"No I don't. But how did you know."

"I promise I'll explain everything, if you'll just listen  
to me." She fixed him with her hungry expression. Darien nodded  
his head.

"Around eleven years ago my son Endymion was taken from me.  
Or so I thought. I did not, and do not, have a husband, so I  
would let my friends take Endymion away for the weekend every  
once in a while." Darien wondered what on earth this had to do  
with him. "I found out today that my son was not taken from me.  
In fact, what happened was he and my friends were in a car  
accident. My friends died in the car crash. Endymion survived,  
but he didn't remember who he was." Was she saying what he  
thought she was saying? "He picked up their last name Chiba, and  
took up a new first name, Darien. And if I'm not mistaken,  
you're my son." Tears flowed freely down Gaia's face. Darien sat  
dumb founded. He looked up into midnight blue eyes; the same  
midnight blue eyes he had seen look back at him from his mirror  
ever since he could remember.

"Mom?" He whispered, a solitary tear streaked down his  
face. Gaia nodded. Gaia got up from her chair and went and  
hugged him as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.  
Darien Chiba had never before cried like he was now; his tears  
were because of something joyful and not because he had been hit  
or beaten. They broke apart. Gaia pulled out a big box of  
tissues from her desk.

"I figured I should have some of these ready." She said. He  
gave a chuckle. "I bet you have a lot of questions." He nodded  
his head. They talked for about an hour when Darien finally  
rebrought something up.

"So, how did you know?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Serena?"

"She's here now, as a matter of fact. She was here for the  
company picnic earlier. She's out in the gardens. They were your  
favorite spot to go. I'll take you to her since you don't have  
the paths rememorized yet."

"Three things. First, are you asking me to move in with  
you?"

"Yes."

"Second, why are you taking me out to see her? Can't I stay  
and talk with you?"

"I need to call up some doctors to get a blood test to  
confirm all of this. While I'm thinking of it, do you want me to  
call someone so that you can change your name back?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I will change it to Endymion Terra,  
but for right now, I'll keep it Darien Chiba."

"And third?"

"Third, if there was a company picnic today, how come the  
people at the photo shoot and myself weren't invited?" He asked  
teasingly. Gaia just rolled her eyes.

"Because there was a deadline to when the three commercials  
were to be done. You shot the first one today with the theatre.  
Next you're going to be doing commercials on poetry and I wasn't  
sure whether or not I would have them do a commercial on  
photography, or ice-skating, but ice-skating since you're the  
model."

"Ice-skating? I can't remember ever doing that before."

"Well, you were a fast learner when you were little, I'll  
just have to reteach you."

"In two weeks?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now I'll show you where Serena is." Darien and Gaia  
walked and talked as they headed down into the gardens. Darien  
had only ever felt so at ease talking with two other people.  
Andrew, and Serena. They reached the clearing at the center of  
the garden where Serena was lying down and looking at the sky  
that was now dark. The stars were looking back at her.

"Serena." Darien said. Serena got up and looked at Darien.  
It took several long strides for Darien to walk over and engulf  
her in a hug. This surprised Serena. "Thank you." He whispered  
as he looked into her eyes. She nodded her head.

"Will you two just kiss already?" Gaia's exasperated voice  
broke through their minds. Both blushed.

"What are you talking about?" They said in unison.

"Serena, I'm a girl, I can tell. And Darien, I'm your  
mother."

Darien and Serena looked at each other. Darien closed the  
gap that was between their lips. Emotions flooded through them,  
as well as many lost memories of their past.

"Endymion."

"Serenity." Gaia just smiled.

"I have all of my memories; even before the car crash."  
Darien, or rather Endymion said.

"Serenity, I believe that this belongs to you." Gaia  
reached into a sub-space pocket and brought out the silver  
crystal. "I'll leave you two alone." Gaia left silently.

"I'm guessing that makes you Tuxedo Mask."

"And that must mean you're Sailor Moon."

"The girls are not going to believe this." The prince  
chuckled as he kissed his lost, and found, princess.

-- ---- ---- --

It's not done yet!!!! - Jelp


	5. Lost and Found: Epilogue

Me no own Sailor Moon. Me just writer of it. Me sounding funny. Me  
is wanting you to read this story. (Yes that was supposed to sound  
stupid.) 

Lost and Found  
Epilogue

Serena had a devilish grin when she walked into the arcade  
the next day. She saw Darien sitting at the counter talking to  
Andrew. With what self-control she had, she managed to fight  
down the giggle that was in her throat.

"Hey Andrew." Serena sat down in a stool next to Darien.

"What, no hello to me Meatball? I'm hurt." He feigned a  
hurt look. Andrew just rolled his eyes.

"When will you two ever learn to act civil towards each  
other?" An exasperated Andrew asked.

"A million years." Darien suggested.

"Maybe a thousand." Serena said.

"Possibly a hundred."

"Could take a year..."

"...a month..."

"...a week..."

"...a day..."

"...an hour..."

"...last night."

"Last night sounds good to me. So, where do you want to go  
on our date tonight?"

"I thought ice-skating sounded fun."

"That would be great! You'll have to bring your mother with  
us."

"Yeah, she loves to ice-skate." Darien and Serena stopped  
just long enough to see Andrew's face before he fainted.

"I think he took it pretty good." Darien said as he  
casually took a sip from his coffee. Serena burst into giggles.  
Darien walked behind the counter to check on his friend.

"He's okay. But I have to get going." Darien gave Serena a  
kiss on the lips before heading to the door.

"Don't forget to come to the scout meeting at Raye's shrine  
later tonight." Serena winked at Darien as he left the arcade.

"I won't." He grinned back. As Darien left the arcade the  
rest of the scouts walked in, including Luna and Artemis on the  
shoulders of Amy and Mina.

"So, did you and Darien have yet another fight Meatball  
Head?" Raye asked.

"I told you not to call me that! And since you did, I'm not  
gonna tell you if I did or not." She crossed her arms.

"Where's Andrew?" Lita wondered out loud. At that moment,  
from the floor came a moan. Andrew got up, and dusted himself  
off. He eyed Serena warily.

"Was Darien just here?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah."

"Ummm...did he...and you...? Oh, never mind. I must have  
just been out of it. It must have just been a dream...just a  
dream...just a dream." Andrew started to chant to himself. The  
girls stared at Serena.

"I'll tell you later. See you tonight at the scout  
meeting." The girls continued to stare at her as she left.

Later...

The scout meeting had already started at the shrine when  
Darien got there. He casually walked into the shrine. Darien  
knew his place around the shrine and found his way to Raye's  
room where Serena said that they would be having their meeting  
at. He knocked on the door.

"Go away Grandpa!" Raye's muffled voice came through the  
door.

"It's Darien." There was silence for a moment.

"Darien, what are you doing here? Can you come back later?"  
Raye asked.

"It's really important that I talk to all of you." It was  
getting harder and harder for Darien not to laugh. The door open  
and he was ushered into the room.

"Well, what do you need to tell us?" Amy curiously asked.  
All were anxious for him to leave, he could even sense Luna and  
Artemis not wanting him there. The only person that wasn't on  
edge was Serena, who was silently looking at him knowingly.

"I know who the Moon Princess is, and I know that she also  
has the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"What are you talking about?" All, except for Serena,  
looked very nervous.

"And, I also know that Luna and Artemis can talk and that  
you five girls are the Sailor Scouts." He listed who each scout  
was.

"How do you know this?" Luna finally spoke, "are you an  
enemy from the NegaVerse?" Luna was firm.

"I also know that each one of you was reborn...as was I.  
That is how I know." Darien took a rose from a sub-pocket and  
transformed into the protector of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo  
Mask.

"Both of us got our memories back yesterday." Serena  
finally spoke up. There was suddenly a flash of silver light  
then followed by a flash of golden light. Princess Serenity and  
Prince Endymion stood where Serena and Darien had stood. Promptly,  
all the scouts and the two cat fainted. When they awoke, they  
greeted their princess and prince.

"Your highnesses." Luna bowed her head. Artemis and the  
rest of the scouts bowed as well. With another flash of silver  
the scouts, and the two cats, received their memories back from  
the silver millennium. Darien and Serena detrasnformed.

"If you're wondering, Darien and I told Andrew we were  
going out on a date and that is what he was chanting about earlier.  
Speaking of dates, Darien and I are going ice-skating, wanna come?"

"Don't you two have a lot of catching up you wanna do?"  
Mina asked slyly.

"Yeah, but my mom is coming too." Darien said.

"Okay, let's book it!" Amy cried. Everyone stared at her.  
"What?" Amy asked. Everyone just shook their heads.

Later that night...

Serena and Darien were skating hand in hand while everyone  
looked at the happy couple. They were just so happy to be back  
with each other.

"Do you still want to get married?" Darien asked timidly.

"Yes I do." She smiled. "Besides, I know my mother-in-law  
likes me, so that's a plus." Darien chuckled. Another couple  
skated a head of them with their pink-haired daughter holding  
their hands.

"What kind of weirdoes have a daughter with pink hair?"  
Serena said.

"Good question." Darien replied.

The couple with the pink-haired daughter were likewise  
watching Darien and Serena.

"Hey mommy, daddy, the couple over there look happy  
together, don't they?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yes they do Reenie." Her mother answered. Her father  
smiled.

"Yes they do."

-- ---- ---- --

The End!

It's done!! So, what do you think? I have several fics going.  
Would you like for me to finish a) a silver millennium fic, b)  
another First Season fic? Also, if you would also like to use my  
fic on your page (like anyone would - but just in case) feel free  
to ask me. - Jelp


End file.
